Sweet Dreams and Blissful Reality
by Ry-Chan
Summary: My attempt at a Kaoru/Kenshin fic. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R :)


Sweet Dreams and Blissful Reality A Kenshin-gumi fic Part I  
  
As Kaoru woke, she stretched and reflected on the dream she just had. A smile slowly crept over her face and she was unaware of the arm draped across her waist. She said to herself in a very low whisper, "I love you Kenshin." She had already woken him with her previous movements but he didn't let her know it. "I love you too Kaoru, koishii." Kaoru sat bolt upright, now fully awake. Kenshin just smiled at her. "Bu.bu.but...I thought." she stuttered. "Thought what, sweetheart?" he said as he smiled slyly at her. She stared in amazement at the man lying on her futon clad only in a hakama. He giggled at her and looked down at her opened yukata. She followed his gaze and blushed feverishly when she realized what he was looking at. She didn't quite know what to do. In a way she was glad that he was there, glad about what had happened. And yet, this was unknown territory and she felt a bit confused. "Kenshin, last night wasn't a dream was it?" =Please say it wasn't= "No, my love, it wasn't a dream," he said, blushing a little. She smiled, still a little confused, and settled back down to rest on her elbow. He sat up, leaning on his hand, and kissed her shoulders, her neck, and made his way up to her mouth. When he released her, she sighed and smiled broadly. She was very glad she hadn't been dreaming. "Kenshin." She threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. He returned her affection by wrapping his arms around her and taking in a great breath of her hair. She rested her head in the hallow of his shoulder. =He's such a beautiful man. = she thought to herself =And we're together. This is right.= Kenshin leaned back so that they were lying on the futon again and held her as closely as he could without hurting her. Kaoru moved down so that her head was on his chest. The rhythm of his heart was like a gentle lullaby to her. He kissed the top of her head and settled his cheek into her silky black hair. He sighed contentedly and stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb. He loved to be close to her, and she to him. He lifted his head to look at her but she was already peacefully sleeping, cradled in his arms. =She looks so beautiful when she sleeps= He drifted off to sleep with the thought that they were in love and a smile on his lips..  
  
Part II  
  
In the morning Kenshin woke before Kaoru, careful not to disturb her. She was still clung to him just as she had been when he fell asleep. He heard a gentle tapping on the door. Sanosuke opened the door a little and whispered "Missy?" Kenshin replied with a quite "Shhhhhhh..." Sano, being very puzzled, looked through the crack in the door as a satisfied smile spread over his face. He opened the door and walked into Kaoru's room. He walked over to the futon and sat on the floor beside Kenshin. The former gangster said quietly to a very contented Kenshin, "It's about time you and Missy got together." A warm smile crossed Kenshin's face as he looked down at the sleeping Kaoru. "Thanks Sano, I thought you'd be happy." "Well, I'll tell you guys my news when you get up." He said and walked back out into the yard, closing the door behind him. Kaoru finally woke a few hours later and was greeted by a pair of beautiful violet eyes gazing fondly at her. "Hi," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up," he said and gently tapped the tip of her nose. They smiled adoringly at each other. Kenshin kissed her lips and then whispered in her ear, "Bath time, baby." "Carry me," she said as childishly as possible, holding her arms up like a small child wanting to be held. He stood up and quickly picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. She twirled her fingers in his hair as they made their way to the bath. After their nice, warm bath, they went to their separate rooms and changed clothes. Not wanting to be away from one another for longer than necessary, they both dressed quickly and sloppily. 


End file.
